PC Tyms
PC Tyms had several dealings with Coronation Street residents. In September 2012, he dealt with a case where Ryan Connor stole keys to Underworld from Michelle Connor and attempted to steal cash from the factory. As Rob Donovan went to open up, he discovered the door was open and realised someone was inside. Rob hit the intruder over the head, although when he saw it was Ryan he promptly phoned for an ambulance. The officer arrived at Weatherfield General and took Rob to Weatherfield Police Station to question him over the break-in. Michelle found out that Ryan had the factory keys and realised he was lying. Ryan returned to the station change his statement, where Rob was released and Ryan was fined for wasting police time. In February 2015, he dealt with a suspicious package that Callum Logan had given to David Platt to look after. Sally Webster witnessed the package being forced upon David outside Audrey's. Later that day, Gail McIntyre decided to call Callum's bluff and Gail went with Sally to the police station to hand in the package. After being interviewed, Tyms opened the box and revealed that it was empty. In June of the same year, Tyms and his colleague turned up at 13 Coronation Street to question Kevin Webster when his girlfriend Jenny Bradley kidnapped his son Jack. The police had put an all-points warning to prevent the pair leaving the country but they revealed that Jenny's son Tom Midgeley had died after drowning in a paddling pool in April 2013, although the incident had been ruled to be an accidental death at the inquest. They stressed that this meant that Jack wasn't in danger and promised to be in touch when there was any further news. In the event, Jenny herself gave her location in Hull away when she rang Rita Tanner in a distressed state and the boy was rescued. Ten months later in April 2016, Tyms arrived in Victoria Street with PC Woodruff after a tip-off from Sharif Nazir that an acquaintance of Gary Windass named Dane Everton was dealing steroids within V Court Fitness. After meeting Gary outside the premises, Sharif witnessed a deal between the pair and moments later, the police car pulled up. Gary and Dane were ushered back inside the gym where a physical search was conducted, and although Dane was found to have nothing on him and allowed to go, Gary was caught with a quarter of cannabis and arrested for possession. While undergoing questioning, Izzy Armstrong also arrived at the police station to make a statement that the cannabis found on Gary was actually for her - as a form of pain relief, however her actions only made matters worse as Gary was subsequently released and charged with supplying drugs. In February 2017, he and another officer called at 5 Coronation Street after receiving a phone call to say that "Darryl" had been murdered. Upon arrival, they discovered that the caller was young Liam Connor Jr. and the victim was Darryl, the pet rat of Craig Tinker which had died after Liam had let it out of its cage. The youngster explained that he wanted to be arrested to get into prison to visit his mother Maria who had been jailed two months prior. In April 2017 he arrested Tim Metcalfe for harassing a Woman who was watching a speech given by Sally at a LGBTQI charity event at Weatherfield Town Hall. Sally had been subjected to trolling by an unknown person for some time and Tim got it into his head that the woman was responsible when he saw the woman taking photos and seemingly posting them somewhere online. After physically confronting her, Tim was taken to the police station where he was interviewed by PC Tyms who told him that the woman's father worked for the charity concerned and she had been texting her boyfriend, a fact they had been able to verify. Tyms warned Tim that he wouldn't anywhere by laying into random people he suspected. In the August PC Tyms investigated a break-in at The Kabin which had been perpetrated by two friends of Gemma Winter - Zoe White and Roxy Ward - after he had held an impromptu gathering in the flat above and, without Gemma's knowledge, made a note of the shop's alarm code. Tyms investigated and pointed out that there was no sign of forced entry. Rita was adamant, though incorrect, that she had locked the shop up when she left it but Tyms agreed with Norris Cole that their insurance was invalidated if the shop showed no signs of a break-in. When Rita realised that £100 was also missing from her handbag, she reported Gemma to the police and she, in turn, was forced to point the finger at Zoe and Roxy. In December 2017 Tyms was one of several officers who caught up with and re-arrested Anna Windass after she absconded while on remand for assaulting Seb Franklin. The latter charge was a frame-up perpetrated by Pat Phelan and in an attempt to find incriminating evidence against him in the builder's yard office Anna had actually assaulted Eileen Grimshaw, something for which Tyms read her her rights about when he cautioned her. In May 2018 Tyms interviewed David Platt when, with Shona Ramsey's encouragement, he reported Josh Tucker for assaulting him. Tyms took David to a more comfortable suite than the usual cold interview room where David stumbled through the events of the night of the assault when Josh drugged him with GBH and then assaulted him. As gently as he could, Tyms made a tearful David be more specific, promising him that he couldn't say anything that he hadn't heard before. Then David admitted he had been raped and that he hadn't been able to stop Josh in the act. David had to admit that on the night itself and the days after he hadn't been able to tell anyone what had occurred but he had found someone else who Josh had similarly assaulted, but he refused to name him. He also confirmed he was willing for the matter to go to court and to testify. Tyms and another officer arrested Josh but had to let him go when they found no physical evidence against him. Tyms next dealings were with Evelyn Plummer and her grandson Tyrone Dobbs in December 2018. Evelyn had lost her precious dog Cerberus and she dragooned Roy Cropper into searching for him. Tyms came across the pair parked up on wasteland and suspected them of lewd conduct. He took the pair back to Coronation Street but Evelyn wasn't to be dissuaded and she traced her pet a few hours later to the home of a man called Keith who called the police when he found her, Roy and Tyrone Dobbs trying to climb into his back garden. Probationer Craig Tinker was able to vouch for the three but as they had no proof of ownership they were sent on their way. Tyrone later bought the dog back off Keith. Tyms's path crossed with that of Tyrone and Evelyn just one month later when Tyrone followed his gran on a mysterious errand when she called at the house of James Woodgate without specifying where or why she was going. Tyrone watched from the bushes where Tyms caught him after receiving a call from the neighbours reporting his presence. Tyrone span a yarn that he was looking for his nana's cat, also called Keith, but Evelyn heard them and made her herself known, with both her and the policeman instantly recognising one other. Evelyn caught on to what Tyrone was trying to do and, having to respond to an urgent call in Castlefield, Tyms left with a warning to the two not to cause him further trouble. :The character was credited as "Police Officer" until he was named in Episode 9231 (16th August 2017). List of appearances 2012 *Sun 2nd Sep 2015 *Mon 16th Feb (2) *Mon 15th Jun (1) 2016 *Fri 15th Apr (1) *Fri 15th Apr (2) 2017 *Wed 22nd Feb *Wed 12th Apr *Wed 16th Aug *Mon 18th Dec (2) 2018 *Tue 29th May *Mon 17th Dec (1) *Mon 17th Dec (2) 2019 *Fri 25th Jan (1) *Mon 5th Aug (2) *Fri 30th Aug (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Police officers Category:2012 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters